


Seeking Auror

by ChrisCorso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Aurors, Crime Fighting, Drama & Romance, Family, Secrets, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCorso/pseuds/ChrisCorso
Summary: Lily Luna Potter always had two goals for her life: Quidditch, and another secret goal that she kept from almost everyone, but now she's determined to start anew. It's a life that will push her to the edge and put her on a collision course with her destiny. If only her father will allow it.





	1. Prologue-New Beginnings

**Seeking Auror by Chris Corso**

 

**Prologue-New Beginnings**

Ginny Potter tried to control her emotions and remind herself that she, and Harry, always supported their children, even when they disagreed with them. They’d tell them what they thought, point out the flaws in their plan, but once their children made a decision, they’d support and love them. But as her only daughter pleaded for her help, for understanding, she found herself unable to do what she’d always done---support her daughter.

 “I don’t understand, Lily! Where is this coming from? I thought you loved Quidditch. How long have you wanted to be an Auror?” Ginny shook her head at the young woman that looked so much like her yet, could be so different.

 “I do love Quidditch,” Lily cried, hoping she could explain her feelings, “but I’ve been playing professionally for ten years and you know that being a Seeker isn’t like being a Chaser. Most Seekers don’t last even eight years before they start to slip. _I’m_ starting to slip, mum. I can’t play to the same level as I did even two years ago. I need a change.”

 “But an Auror?” Ginny looked at Lily in confusion. “You never said anything about it growing up. Al lived and breathed it and even James briefly considered it before he moved on to something else, like he always did, but you...you never showed any interest in anything beyond Quidditch.”

 Lily looked away from her mother, reflecting upon her past and the choices she had made. “You’re right, mum. I never showed interest openly, but did you ever wonder why it was so important to me to get all Outstandings on my N.E.W.T’s? I always thought that if Quidditch didn’t work out, then I’d become an Auror. I always loved being around it, but Al and even Hugo’s interest was so overwhelming that I felt left out, and honestly, I’m not sure if dad would have allowed me to join. I’m still not sure…”

 Ginny was on the brink of defending her husband, but she also knew Lily had a point. Harry had always supported his children, and had never explicitly treated Lily differently, but, then again,  she’d never asked to be an Auror. Lily never allowed herself to be coddled, or held back, and her fiery personality tended to mean she dominted her brothers. The question Ginny couldn’t answer was what would Harry say. Lily had always been able to wrap her father around her little finger, and much like her mother, knew just how to handle him. It might take both of them to convince Harry, but Ginny had another worry, too. Was she good enough even to pass the entrance exam?

 “Lily, have you ever considered that too much time has passed? You’re 10 years out of Hogwarts. Most trainees are 18 or 19 when they join and training takes two long years. Your father may have qualified in record time, and even your Uncle Ron did, but that was a different era. Nobody will be cutting you any slack.” Ginny’s mind drifted back to those early days after the Battle, when everything in the Wizarding World had to be rethought and made better... so the dark times would never happen again.

 “I know how hard they are and I’d never allow anybody to treat me differently, or make it easier for me. I’ve not been idle these 10 years, and I’m not the only one who knows. Hugo has been helping me, keeping my skills sharp. He even shared his course notes while he was in training.”

 Ginny’s mouth dropped open at her daughter’s revelation. “Hugo! Your cousin Hugo Weasley has been illegally sharing his classified course notes with you?! The most straight- laced boy I know has been helping you learn to be an Auror behind your father’s back?”

 Lily nodded at her mother and shrugged.  “I’ve kept secrets for Hugo; lots of them. He owes me, but he also believed in me. All I ask is that you and dad do, too.”

 Ginny responded at long last. “Lily, I do believe in you and I know that your dad will, too, but you need to think of all the questions he might ask you. Consider all of  his objections. You need to be sure of your answers. Go after it as if you’re chasing the Golden Snitch. Be the _patient_ Seeker.”

 Ginny smiled at her daughter and hugged her.

  


 


	2. Your Daughter is Waiting

Head Auror Harry Potter watched his staff as they filed in to the Auror Office conference room. There was none of the relaxed banter that typified the Auror Office since Harry had taken  over almost 30 years before. Of course, Harry reflected, the recent rash of cursings and attacks was enough to darken the mood of even the most confident Auror. They had many leads but no solid suspects, and the attacks were getting worse. So far there had been no deaths, but Harry sensed that it was only a matter of time before the perpetrator would graduate  to murder.

Harry glanced at Deputy Head Auror Parvati Patil. Parvati’s dark eyes brightened and she acknowledged Harry with an almost imperceptible nod. He wanted her to run the meeting as he listened and observed quietly.

“Ok settle down!” Parvati called to her staff, “Let’s go around the room. Let’s focus on what we know.  Kat, you first.” Parvati looked at the Muggle born Senior Auror Katherine “Kat” Meadows. After Hogwarts, Meadows had returned to the Muggle world and explored her dual loves of Muggle science and acting. Upon her return to the Wizarding World, she had joined the Auror Office and became the office expert on forensics and undercover operations that relied on carefully crafted cover stories and not just magic.

“Based upon our investigations, and the original Sheriff investigations, we know that the perpetrator is very focused on his or her task. The first few cases employed an unregistered portkey and the victims would find themselves in a closed room, wandless, and normally feeling the effects of being stunned. The perpetrator would enter the room either under a Disillusionment Charm or using Polyjuice, recently _always_ Polyjuice, and proceed to torture the victim. Most of the hexes and curses used were simply annoying, or slightly painful, but recently they began to use the Cruciatus Curse and altered the victims memories. The worry is that their next move will be murder.”

Parvati noded and raised a single eyebrow. “Sadly, we have no physical evidence as yet, Parvati,” Kat admitted with a frown.

“Okay, thank you, Kat. Terry, what profile do have on the perp?” Parvati looked at Senior Auror Terry Boot and fellow member of Dumbledore’s Army. The brilliant Ravenclaw was the Office’s head profiler, a skill that Harry and Terry had learned about as trainee Aurors.

Boot began speaking. “The attacker likely knows the victims and is intelligent; does nothing without a plan. Something is setting the attacker off and I’m sure that something links the victims. We need to find that link. The fact that the attacks are getting worse usually means that the attacker has an end game. We’re likely dealing with a male suspect, but I can’t be certain yet. We need more information.” Terry fell silent.

Harry glanced over at the three trainees in turn, but his eyes lingered on his daughter. She was listening intently to everything. Her warm brown eyes were glowing with determination and he noticed her biting her bottom lip, as she always did when she was thinking. Harry’s mind drifted back a year and half ago when the course of her life changed.

_“Harry,” his personal assistant Leslie called over the magical intercom. “Lily and your wife need to see you and want to make sure you have time to talk.”_

_Harry frowned. ‘Why would Ginny and Lily need to schedule an appointment to see me?’ Clearly something happened, but why talk to me at work?’_

_“Of course, send them right in.”_

_Harry watched his two favorite redheads walk toward his office and his curious smile vanished as he studied them. He noted that their expressions were perfectly bland, and perfectly wrong, unless they were deliberately controlling their expressions. He rose from his desk and moved to greet his wife and daughter. He noted that Ginny closed the door to his office, another sign that privacy was needed. The pair took seats at his small sitting area, and rather than move back to his desk, he joined them._

_“So,” Harry began, “something is telling me that this isn’t simply a social call.”_

_Lily nodded and with a quick glance at her mother she began. “So I’ve decided to retire from Quidditch…”_

_“Retire?!” Harry broke in sharply. He ignored the look between Ginny and Lily. “Why in Merlin would you retire at 27?”_

_“I’ve lost my edge, dad, and when a Seeker does that,  it's impossible to get it back. I want to go out on top and, honestly, I’m ready to pursue my other love…”_

_“I guess I understand. I just...I just feel bad that such an important chapter in your life is closing.” Harry paused and smiled slightly. “You have my full support and love, Lily. Now it appears that you have another goal? You said your other love? What is it?”_

_Lily clenched her hands and answered as calmly as she could. “My other love, my other goal in life, is to be an Auror. I want to join the office…”_

_Harry’s mouth hung open and he was on verge of retorting when Lily cut him off._

_“I know---where is this coming from? Mom asked the same thing.” Lily saw her father shoot a questioning glance at Ginny. “I’ve always had two loves: Quidditch and being an Auror. I don’t regret picking Quidditch first, but now I’m ready to move on to my second love. I know I can be a good Auror.  I want to help and be part of the solution. I know it won’t be easy, but I’m not scared of hard work. I’ll be older than most trainees, but age didn’t seem to hold Kat back, and she was the same age as me when she started training. I won’t let you down, dad.”_

_After several tense and silent minutes, Harry finally came out of his meditation. He said slowly, “You were smart, Lily,  to get your mother’s blessing first, I guess, but at the same time am I such an ogre that you couldn’t talk to your mother and me together?” Harry asked softly in rebuke. “I like to believe that your mother and I tried to show all  three of you as many possible career paths as we could; that we tired to show you that you could be whatever you set your minds to. You and Al were always so focused and James--well, James--he took longer to find his role. I support your decision, but you’ll need to apply and pass the entrance tests just like any applicant.”_

_Lily jumped up and hugged her father. “Thank you, dad! I won’t let you down. I love you.”_

_“I know Lily and I love you. Perhaps we should break the news to your brothers…”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Gauntlet

****

_Within days of telling her father that she wanted to become an Auror,  Lily Potter found herself standing nervously in front of the magical door that led to the Auror applicant testing center. She had no idea what awaited her beyond the inky blackness.  Nobody did._

_Her brother Albus had been blunt. “I can’t give you any advice, Lily, beyond trusting yourself and never giving up. No matter what you face in there, never give up. You know how to control your fear. Hold on to what you know is true. And be patient,” Al smiled wearily. “Of course, as a Seeker, being patient is second nature.”_

_The magically amplified voice of the instructor called to Lily. “ Applicant Two. Prepare to enter on my command. Remember use what you know. Ready 5- 4- 3- 2- 1. Enter!” Pulling her wand, Lily Potter stepped into the void._

_Lily found herself  in a blind alley, a Muggle alley she recognized. It appeared to be deserted, but to be careful, she silently cast Homenum Revelio. Nobody close by. She put her wand away and began to cautiously move forward. ‘Be patient’, she reminded herself, ‘be watchful. The Golden Snitch is always there-watching you.’_

_Lily exited the blind alley and found herself on a Muggle street, but this time there were people-Muggles-many of them, and Lily was glad her clothing was Muggle style. As she walked, she became aware of someone following her, an older man. He made eye contact and nodded toward another blind alley. The man was a Wizard, she could tell. She wearily followed him into the alley._

_“I am your contact. My name is Blane. Continue down the street until you find building number 5. Go inside and wait.”_

_“What will I be waiting for?” Lily asked._

_Blane was on the verge of replying when a stunning spell streaked toward them,  hitting him. He flew backward. A second stunning spell raced toward Lily and she deflected it. She cast out Muggle repelling spells. Her instinct told her to face her assailant, so she cast a disillusionment charm and ran forward. She saw her attacker and silently cast expelliarmus followed by a full body bind._

_Having done so, Lily had no idea what to do next. Should she interrogate her attacker or just leave? She tried to remember the rules and procedures from Hugo’s notes, but thinking about them just confused her more and she began to doubt herself. Taking several deep breaths, she told herself sternly, ‘stay calm, follow the Snitch... but watch out for Bludgers.’_

_She backtracked toward the main road and was surprised to find that “Blane” was gone. She looked back and her attacker had vanished as well. Shaking her head, she moved rapidly up the street and began searching for building number 5. After what seemed an eternity, Lily finally found number 5 and entered it with renewed caution. She found herself in a dark room,  where a disembodied, but familiar voice called, “Welcome Applicant Two.”_

_Lily turned toward the voice and found Katherine “Kat” Meadows watching her carefully. “Applicant Two. In a moment, you will enter a crime scene. Look for evidence, interview the witnesses, and report your findings to me. Do you understand?”_

_Lily nodded and Kat Meadows pointed her wand to reveal a half destroyed house, and many witnesses, loiters, and Sheriff’s Bailiffs. Lily started with the local Bailiffs and tried to determine if dark magic, or a dark wizard, was involved. She then moved onto the witnesses, but found them either unhelpful or so off on their observations that she couldn’t trust their accounts. She felt overwhelmed and realized anew how important teamwork was to any Auror investigation. Suddenly, she heard Kat Meadows briskly call her over and demand a report. Lily tried to organize her thoughts, but realized that she had no time to look for physical evidence and had missed some witnesses. She considered her report a disaster, but Auror Meadows showed no emotions at all as she gave Lily her next, and she hoped, final assignment._

_“Applicant Two, your next mission is to join a team of Aurors as they rescue hostages. Your team awaits you through that door.” Senior Auror Meadows pointed and Lily walked through the indicated door._

_“Potter!” She recognized Aurors Ross and Andrews. Auror Ross barked, “We’ll be apparating into a wearhouse. There are five hostages and an unknown number of hostage takers. Your job is to provide cover, but no matter what happens, the hostages must be saved.  Do you understand?”_

_Lily nodded and prepared to apparate. She knew logically that it was simply an exercise and nobody would actually lose their lives, but if she didn’t pass, then her dream of becoming an Auror would die. The trio twisted through space and Lily found herself in a chaotic atmosphere. Spell fire zipped past her head and she quickly began to deflect the spells to allow her team to work on freeing the hostages. Suddenly Auror Ross was blasted away and Andrews was incapacitated and Lily found herself alone. She managed to get two hostages out when suddenly the rooms lights began to flicker and the temperature of the room began to drop. Lily knew what was coming, although she’d only heard stories about the creatures stalking her. As she worked to free the remaining hostages all she could feel was utter hopelessness. She knew she had to confront the evil. Lily pointed her wand and with the last of her fighting spirit yelled ‘Expecto Patronum!’. Her red fox patronus shot from her wand and charged the Dementors who evaporated away. She freed the final hostage and suddenly it was over._

_She heard her father call. “Testing complete. Congratulations, Lily. You passed.”_

_She’d not seen her father so proud since her first professional Quidditch match._

_She smiled._

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Your turn, Al.” Parvati resumed the discussion. “Have we gotten anywhere trying to track the Polyjuice potion?”  Parvati Patil asked, looking at the young Auror who so resembled his father. 

Albus Potter looked annoyed as he admitted, “not as close as I’d like us to be. We’re pretty sure that the components for the PolyJuice were stolen, but it appears that they were stolen from several locations, and so far we’ve not been to find a common thread. None of the copycat victims knew each other, or had prior contact that we can establish. It’s possible the perp just ran into them and took what they needed. We only learned of their involvement because they were stunned and they reported to their local Sheriff. We’ve told every regional office to be on the lookout for anything that might point to PolyJuice potion.”

Lily sat forward and caught Parvati’s eye. Parvati smiled slightly as she gestured for Lily to speak. “Al, did the torture victims know the copycat victims?”

Al grinned at his sister. “We considered that, but the effects of the memory charm have made it difficult to prove any connection. If they did know each other the connection was casual. Still, it might have made it easier to bait them into the trap if there was some level of trust.  Are you interested in looking into it?”

Lily’s eyes darted between her brother and her supervisor, Kat Meadows. Senior Auror Meadows glanced at Parvati. “If you sign off on it, Parvati, I’m fine with it.  Lily,” Meadows looked at her, “if you find anything, report it immediately to Al or me. If any interview goes sideways, you call for help-- you hear me?” Lily nodded.

“Right,” Parvati said briskly. “Let’s keep pushing. We need to get out in front of this person. Harry, any thoughts?”

Harry Potter looked at his staff with determination. “We’re behind and that’s a fact, but I have complete faith in you and I know you’ll stop this maniac. Any questions?” He looked around, and noting no response,continued. “Well then, you’re dismissed. Lily,” Harry called to his daughter, “please stay for a moment.”

Albus and Senior Auror Meadows  glanced at Lily before following the other Aurors out of the conference room. Lily stood in front of her father and waited.

“Before you ask,” Harry said forcefully, “I talk privately to every trainee when they are given their first solo assignment. Like Kat said, don’t take on more than you can handle. You’ve been doing a fantastic job in training, but remember you still have six months to go before you’re qualified.”

Lily’s eyes shone with determination. “I know. I can handle it. I’ll be careful.”

Harry studied his daughter. “Right. Off you go, then.”

Lily nodded at her father, moved back into the main office, and took a seat at the desks she shared with the other three trainees. Her brother came up alongside her desk. “What did dad say?”

Lily glanced from her brother to her father’s office and back to Albus. “He took pains to explain that he talks to all trainees before they take on their first solo assignment. Is that true? He didn't say much to be honest.”

Al nodded in confirmation. “He does. He really is trying to treat you like everybody else. He did the same with me and Hugo.  He'd like to say more, but he won't. Talking about which, do you want him to go with you, at least for the first few interviews?” Lily saw her cousin hovering in the background.  

Lily frowned at her brother and, standing up, struck the same pose her mother employed when  annoyed. The effect on her brother was remarkable. Al flinched and backed up in spite of himself.

“No, Senior Auror Albus Severus Potter, I do not need help. You suggested me, and  _ only  _ me, for this assignment and I will do my duty.”

Al put up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. You made your point. Here’s the list of torture victims and the copycat victims. See if you can find a link between them. My squad will continue looking for any sources of Polyjuice.

* * *

Lily had observed various ways to interview a witness over her year and half in training. Many of the older Aurors interviewed people like they were all Death Eaters or Snatchers. ‘Tell me everything or else’ was the implied threat, and although it was expedient, it was not, in her opinion, a good long term strategy when dealing with a victim or witness.

Her brother and Hugo both had a lighter touch, and they got good results, and were especially effective with suspects. They got results with witnesses, too, but they were so totally businesslike that Lily knew the witnesses would never willingly come to talk to them again. They felt bad for their suffering, but they weren’t able to connect. Lily understood the need to remain professional, but unlike her brother, and cousin, she’d been a celebrity; she’d had fans who thought they knew her simply because they watched her play Quidditch. She wanted to be taken seriously, to be seen as a professional, but she couldn’t escape her past, or the fact that her short stature, beauty, and youthful appearance were what people focused on. It was frustrating, but Kat Meadows had been blunt and unsympathetic.  

“Get over it, Lily!  When Wizards see me, they see long legs and a pretty face. Witches often think, “pretty but dumb”. We all have invisible name tags, labels. When they see your father, they see the “Chosen One”. With you they see the ex-Seeker,  they see the redhead, the pretty little girl. Let them see what they want, but if you do your job, and do it well, you’ll get what you need.”

* * *

“I thought I was done with you people! Don’t you talk to each other? I gave my statement,” Percival Fawcett hissed and glared down at Lily.

Lily flashed her best little girl smile and pushed a strand of her long red hair away from her face. “Oh I know, Mr. Fawcett, and you were so very helpful to us. I so hate to bother you again, but I’m looking into the possibility that you were not randomly selected as the copycat in the attack. I have reason to believe you know the torture victim. I’d like to show you a photo.”

Fawcett scowled at Lily, but looked at the picture she held anyway. “Wha---..” His  eyes grow large as he gazed upon the picture of a young 25 year old witch. His face reddened.

“You know her, don’t you?” Lily gazed steadily up at the man. “I suggest you tell me what you know, Mr. Fawcett.” The little girl mask fell away and Fawcett was suddenly faced with a very determined Auror.

“I do know her but...Auror Potter. I’m a married man. You must be discreet.” His face became flushed and his eyes darted nervously. Lily said nothing, but her eyes bored into the man and she noticed beads of sweat glisten on his forehead.

“She’s...she’s a barmaid at my local. We’ve...we’ve…” Fawcett’s voice fell away.

“You’ve slept with her. She’s your mistress, isn’t she?”

Fawcett nodded.

Lily’s voice grew hard. ”Why didn’t you come forward sooner? Were you expecting to see her the night she was attacked?”

Fawcett nodded again, unable to speak.

“But what? You did? You didn’t? What!?” Lily barked at the man.

“I had plans to see her, but my wife was growing suspicious. I had to...”

“You had to change your plans, correct?”

Fawcett spoke quietly. “Yes.”

“Your wife was upset? Where was she the night of the attack?”

“She was with me.” Fawcett licked his lips.

“The whole time frame of the attack she was with you? You swear to that? Would you take veritaserum?” Lily asked briskly.

Fawcett simply stared.

“You don’t suspect my wife?” Fawcett’s face blanched.

“No-no we’re pretty sure the person who attacked your mistress-Abigail Forsyth-is the same perpetrator who’s been attacking people for the last few months. But you’ve been targeted, Mr. Fawcett, and so has Ms. Forsyth. Somebody linked the two of you and used your persona to get Ms. Forsyth alone and torture her. I need you at the Auror Offices tomorrow at 9:00. If you do not show I up, I will come looking for you, and you do not want me to come looking for you. Do you understand?” Lily’s face was a professional mask, but the tone of her voice and her posture were crystal clear to Fawcett. It shouted...do not mess with me. Fawcett nodded meekly.

Lily spent the remainder of the day visiting the victims and managed to link two more pairs of copycats to torture victims. As with Fawcett and Forsyth, the other pairs were or had been linked romantically. It appeared that the attacker was targeting couples, but their specific motivation remained unclear.

As Lily made her way back to the Ministry to report her findings, she failed to notice that she was being followed. The counter surveillance class was still in her future, but even if she’d had it, her stalker was not one to be easily put off the trial.  

  
  



	5. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Chapter 5**

**Fancy Meeting You Here**

Kat Meadows, Terry Boot, and Al Potter listened with rapt attention as Lily discussed what she'd uncovered. The last three pairs of victims were clearly romantically linked, but the first two were harder to connect.

"I think this all fits with the profile," Terry Boot exclaimed. "The perpetrator is fuelled by rage. I don't think the perp was directly involved with any of the victims, but clearly they crossed paths enough times for him, or her, to pick them. We need to find out how the perp is picking people, which will hopefully allow us to break the cycle. This is going in sequence, but what is that sequence?"

"Well, the first couple were just friends and the next couple had gone on their first date. Then, we had recent proposal, a case of adultery, and a courtship.," Al summarized.

"So those are all different phases- except for adultery,  _hopefully-_  in a relationship," Lily said, pursing her lips in concentration.

"Hmmm," Kat Meadows began. "What are we missing? Divorce, separation, marriage? The problem is if death is next…"

Terry Boot spoke up, "the last couple was involved in adultery and they also received the worst of the torture so far, which again makes it feel like the rage is growing. To put it mildly, this is a bad trend…."

Terry was stopped by further discussion by the entrance of Harry Potter and Parvati Patil, who both looked very grim.

"We just got word from Wales," Harry said soberly. "We have a report of two curse deaths preceded by torture, it was a newly married couple. Get out there right now! Everybody we can spare- including the trainees. I just need Lily for a moment before you go." The other Aurors filed out of the room and Harry looked at his daughter closely.

"Lily I wanted to be the first to tell you. The victims have been identified…" Lily hadn't seen her father so soloem in a long time.

"The victims were Helen Carr and her husband Owen."

Lily felt as if she'd just been plunged in cold water. Lily and Helen had started together on the Harpies and had been roomates at Hogwarts.

"The news hasn't broken yet. We're keeping it quiet. I was just about to contact the Harpies. I'm so sorry, Lily. If you'd rather not go to the crime scene no one would blame you. I've seen a lifetime of dead friends and it's not easy to stay professional. It hurts.."

Lily put her face in her hands, but she refused to cry. She was an Auror, or at least trying to become one. There would be time for tears once the case was over. She owed it to her friend to stay strong, to find the monster that hurt her. She resolutely put her hands to her sides.

"No, dad. I want to find this monster! To stop him or her or it from hurting anybody else!" Harry looked at his daughter with a mixture of sadness and pride. He nodded and reached out to her.

* * *

Lily sat on the bedroom of her small flat flipping through scrapbooks of her friend with pictures of Hogwarts, the Harpies, and even her recent wedding. She was distracted by a knock at her door. She moved to open it and found her mother standing in the doorway. Lily mutely moved aside and allowed her to enter.

"Lily, I know you've been hearing nothing but  _sorries_  all day, and I am, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk, to yell, or even to scream. I'd hoped my children would never feel the evil of murder. Your father and I saw so much death during the Battle. Eventually the ones we love leave us, but to have them taken by a monster..." Ginny paused and collected her thoughts. "Dad said you volunteered to tell her parents and the Harpies squad."

Lily nodded sadly, "It was horrible, telling your best friend's parents that their only daughter and son-in-law were brutally tortured and murdered by a madman,...they thanked me, said how much I meant to Helen, and said they knew I- _we_ -would do our best to find the killer. I guess the training is working. I held it together. I'm even more certain that my new life is right; that I'm on the right path! I will find this bastard and I hope I can be the one to place him into custody. Did dad tell you what we discovered?"

Ginny nodded and Lily continued. "It appears that Owen was forced to kill…" Lily wasn't able to continue her thought.

Ginny saw the fire in her daughter's eyes, and she feared for her, but she knew that the spark in Lily to become an Auror had burst into a bonfire and was quickly becoming a smoldering determination to see justice done. She'd seen the same flame in Harry's eyes, in Albus and even James over the years, and she recognized the same fighting spirit in herself. In spite of the tragedy, she was so proud of her children- of what they'd become.

* * *

Lily walked quickly down Diagon Alley on her way to the Ministry. Her monochromatic Auror uniform, and determined gait, were enough move the other pedestrians quickly out of her way. Unfortunately Lily was so consumed with her own thoughts that she didn't notice the young man standing in front of her, and she collided with him with impact hard enough to put both of them on the ground.

"I beg your pardon..." the young man began.

"Why weren't you watching were you were going?" Lily snapped with ill temper.

"I could ask the same of you! I was standing still. If you'd been paying attention, and not moving like a bat out of hell, you might have seen me."

"You were gawking like a tourist, map and all," Lily snapped back.

"Well, that's because I am a tourist!" The man studied Lily with interest. "I was trying to find my way around, but given how beautiful the sights are," he grinned at Lily, "I seem to have made out quite well." The man stood and offered Lily his hand.

"Your accent. You're an American!" Lily allowed herself to be helped to her feet. He continued to hold her hand lightly.

"Guilty as charged. I'm Andrew Fontana," he kissed her hand, "The pleasure is all mine. Miss?" He let go of her hand, but continued to grin widely.

Lily looked askew at him. He was self confident, that much was very clear, and she had to admit quite handsome. Bright blue eyes, dark hair, and tall, although being taller than her wasn't a hard thing to accomplish as she was only 5'3".

"Lily Luna Potter," she said slowly and distinctly, and wondering if he may have heard of her. Quidditch wasn't as popular in North America and Potter was a rather common name.

"A beautiful combination of names befitting a beautiful woman," Fontana replied, grinning again.

"I think that's the worst pickup line I've ever heard!" Lily laughed.

"It's only the worst if it doesn't work. If it does, I'm golden. Besides you have to admit that Lily Luna Potter has a certain poetic ring to it." Fontana spread his hands out in a gesture he hoped would be conciliatory. Lily shook her head and grinned back.

"Poetic? Are you a poet?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"With a muse like you I'll give it a shot," Fontana laughed. "Maybe over dinner tonight? You can show me around town..." Fontana smiled hopefully.

"But what if your poetic falterry falls flat? That'd be sad, indeed," Lily said with mock seriousness.

"I'll take that risk to see you again, beautiful Lily," Fontana noted as he gazed at her steadily. Lily reflected that it been a long time since she'd been on a date and she was very tempted.

Lily glanced at her watch and realized that she'd soon be late for work. "Look I have to get to work, but I should be off around 5 and let's say you happen to visit the Leaky Cauldron, you'll find it on that map of yours, and just maybe we'll bump into each other again. If that were happen, perhaps we could visit Muggle London. IF we bump into each other, that is…"

"Don't worry! I'll be there and I'll make sure to find you. Who knows- it could be true love! Till we meet again," Fontana took her hand gently and kissed it again. He walked away and with a backward glance and grin he vanished.

Lily continued on to work wondering if fate was once again moving her in a new direction, but all at once she sobered as she remembered the killer was still out there somewhere.


	6. So this is Muggle London?

Lily Potter felt a powerful buzz as she strolled hand in hand with Andrew Fontana down the Muggle streets of London. She couldn't remember when he'd taken her hand, but it had happened shortly after they'd exited the Leaky Cauldron. Fontana had, good to his word, been outside the Leaky Cauldron at 5:00 waiting patiently, but Lily had run late, wanting to go home to change into more suitable date clothing. As they walked into London proper, Lily noticed that the American Wizard was slightly uneasy being around so many Muggles. She remembered that the Wizarding World in America had almost zero interactions with their, as they called them, "No-Maj" neighbors; however, she was impressed with how adaptable Andrew was, and after a short time, he seemed perfectly at ease.

"So, Lily Luna, where are you taking me?" Andrew grinned and, moving closer, whispered seductively in her ear with his adorable American accent. "What fantastic things are you going to show me?"

"Well, for starters, I'm starving. I'm positively hungering for something-maybe something Italian…" Lily had matched his flirty tone, but noticed a blush cross Andrew's face and his eyes glow with a mixture of embarrassment, uncertainty, and lust.

"If you could see your face, whatever happened? Do you not like…" Lily stopped short. His last name? Was it Italian? Lily felt her face grow hot. She stopped short and looked up at him.

"I didn't...I wasn't... I only meant..." Lily cut out and she fanned her face, but smiled at Andrew's shy, little boy grin.

"Uh...I know what you meant. When you said it, I was thinking...I was thinking about..." Andrew's face now began to redden with embarrassment.

"That the Italian I wanted was you? Hmmm?" Lily raised an eyebrow, "Well, maybe for dessert." Lily smiled seductively, but she couldn't sustain it and burst out laughing.

"Oh, you are a naughty girl, Lily Luna." Andrew shook his head from side to side slowly, "but I love that. And you have a sense of humor, too. I should get lost more often."

"There's that word again-love. We've not even managed to have dinner yet, and I should hope you don't get lost anymore, if you simply do it to pick up women." Lily narrowed her eyes and glared.

"I'm thinking I'll just stick with you. This has been, bar none, the best vacation I've ever experienced, and it's all due to you." Andrew looked over her head and grinned. "And look an Italian restaurant. How convenient!" Grabbing Lily's hand, he led her toward the restaurant.

They entered the small restaurant and instantly felt like they'd been transported to Naples, Italy. Pictures of the Capri coastline, Mount Vesuvius, and other sites lined the wall. Neapolitan music played softly in the background.

Andrew walked up to the maître d'. "Mi scusi signore. Quanto è lunga l'attesa per il tavolo?" Lily's mouth dropped open as perfect Neapolitan accented Italian flowed smoothly from Andrew.

The maître d' bowed his head slightly and smiled. "Per te e la signorina?"

"Sì. Siamo al nostro primo appuntamento e voglio renderlo speciale per lei." Andrew glanced at Lily. His appreciation for her was obvious.

"Inteso. Ho un tavolo per te adesso. Please follow me signore e signorina," The maître d' indicated a table for two in the distance.

"That was amazing! Did you grow up knowing Italian? What did you say to him?" Andrew held the seat for Lily as the maître d' set up their table.

"Yes, my mother was born in Italy. My father is Italian American. I basically said I wanted the best table he had for my beautiful lady friend. The Wizarding World in America is as diverse and fueled by immigration as the the NoMaj, Muggle, America." Andrew discretely handed the maître d' a $20 pound note and whispered. "Tavolo perfetto Grazie. Forse una rosa o due per la signorina?"

The maître d' nodded and withdrew, saying in accented English, "Please'a enjoy your dinner. Your waiter will'a be with you shortly."

"Well, Mr. Fontana, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Is your bilingualism your only secret or should I expect more?" Lily asked the question lightly, but she was actually curious what Andrew had up his sleeve.

Andrew studied the young woman before him and smiled slightly before saying, "I don't believe I told you how beautiful you look tonight."

"Thank you, kind sir," Lily smiled. "You're looking quite handsome yourself, but you didn't answer my question."

"I'm pretty sure we both have secrets, but that's what the first and second and third dates are for…"

"Hmm. Again with the self -confidence. What makes you think we'll be having a second date?" Lily smiled and shook her head.

Andrew inhaled deeply, "I really hope we do. So, ladies first. What do you need to tell me about yourself? There's something, I can tell. I almost get the feeling that you're surprised that I don't know who you are, so what is it?"

Lily frowned, wondering what in her manner suggested that she was hiding things, or had a secret to tell. She'd done quite well in her occlumency training, and hadn't sensed any attempt by Andrew to use legilimency on her. Still, when she said she expected much more from Andrew Fontana, she'd meant it. She took a deep breath and began.

"Well," she said with a grin, "perhaps as an American it's unfair to expect you know much about professional Quidditch in England. I'm guessing you're a fan of Quodpot!" Lily snorted as she mentioned the peculiar North American version of Quidditch.

Andrew laughed melodiously and Lily felt her heart flutter at the sound, "Lily Potter! Of course! Holyhead Harpies Seeker! Your mother is, of course, Ginny Potter, the famed Holyhead Harpies Chaser! And your father would be Harry Potter. Wow. I'm even happier to have met you."

"You knew who I was! Why didn't you say anything?" Lily glared at Andrew, but mostly in jest. Andrew, however, did not notice her slight teasing as he said soberly.

"Because I liked you, Lily Luna Potter,not as a famous Seeker or the daughter of Harry Potter, but the girl that stole my…" Andrew stopped and licked his lips nervously. "The woman who captured my imagination when she ran me down..."

Their waiter arrived and momentarily put an end to their discussion. They ordered their meals and Andrew ordered a wine as well. The waiter came back, poured a bottle of aglianico red wine, and quickly departed. Andrew raised his glass and Lily followed his example.

"To chance encounters. Cheers." They clinked glasses and Lily smiled at how good the wine was.

"So what have you been doing with yourself since you retired? That must have been a big adjustment."

Lily knew of no reason not to tell him the truth, but she hesitated slightly as she explained. "It was, but I decided to go into the other family business, you might say..."

Andrew's eyes opened wide. "You're an Auror!" Lily nodded but grimaced.

"Technically not for another six months. I'm still in training."

"Still, I'm impressed." Andrew grinned, then puffing up cheeks, exhaled sharply before replying. "So, my turn. Well, you know about my parents. I grew up in New York City in the Stone Street district, oldest street in the city, but, much like Diagon Alley, a whole hidden world exists there…"

"What do you do for a living?" Lily asked as their food arrived. Andrew waited for the waiter to place their dishes and for them to sample their food before he replied. Lily noted the slight hesitation as he answered.

"Ah, I work for MACUSA. I'm an investigator for the Greater New York Sheriff's office." He swallowed hard and took a sip of his wine.

Lily smiled. "A fellow cop. Isn't that what they call them in the US?"

Andrew regained his good humor and agreed with a laugh. "Yes, that is correct. A small world that's become even smaller."

Shortly after dessert, Lily excused herself to use the restroom and upon returning found a bouquet of roses at her place. She picked them up with delight and, smelling them, resumed her seat.

"How? You didn't…" Lily looked at Andrew and glanced at the Muggles with a look of concern.

"No! Hell no. I value my freedom. No I asked the maître d' to arrange it," Andrew assured her. She smiled and smelled them again.

"I already paid. Shall we depart? Perhaps we can walk a bit, if you know a good place?" He rose and offered his hand to Lily. Hand in hand, they left the restaurant.

They walked and talked for over an hour and Lily, without really thinking about it, led them toward her flat.

"Well, ah..this is my flat. Would you... Did you...?" Lily felt tongue tied.

"I should probably be going. It's late and I'm sure you need to be at work early. I had an amazing time, Lily, and I really want to see you again. Maybe tomorrow? I'm only here for a few more days. I expect to be done with my work...I mean with my sightseeing... soon."

"I'd like that. I'd...I'd love that, in fact. Let me give you my number…"

Andrew reached out his arms and Lily moved into them. Their lips met and, for a long moment, time stopped. They broke the kiss and for several seconds just stared at each other. Andrew was first to break the spell.

"I'll call you. Make sure nothing happens to you at work! Don't run into any other men, either. Goodnight, beautiful Lily." Andrew slowly let go of Lily's hand and both resisted the separation.

"Goodnight Andrew…" Lily watched him till he disappeared from sight.

* * *

The next few days were both the most wonderful and worst days of Lily's life. While working, she focused all her intensity on the case and, when with Andrew, she focused all of herself on him. She knew she'd quickly left "like" behind and was quickly falling head over heels for the American Wizard. She felt the same intensity from him. For a moment she allowed herself to daydream, but she sensed somebody watching her and turned to see her cousin and best friend, Hugo Weasley, watching her.

"You have it bad! I've not seen you like this in years. What's his name? Out with it!" Hugo grinned at his cousin.

Lily employed her famed death stare, but it had no effect on Hugo. It never had. "That only works on brothers, not cousins. If Rosie stared at me like that I'd be dead, but with you…" He waved at her dismissively.

"Fine! But do not tell anybody else! Not Albus, not Rosie, and especially not James! I met an American Wizard named Andrew. We ran into each other- literally- in Diagon Alley. He's on holiday. We've seen each other every night for the past four days. He's...he's amazing. It's crazy, but think he might be the One…"

Hugo was going to rib Lily, but her tone and expression made him reconsider. "You really are serious. You're actually…"

"I'm falling in love with him. I know it sounds daft after only four days, but it's how I feel and I'm certain he feels the same. The timing is horrible though. The case…"

"Lily, this job can be all consuming, but the job doesn't love you back! I almost let it happen to me. We both left Hogwarts without anybody special, but once you find the One, you need to figure out a way to make the job and the relationship work. When you're old, I don't think you'll care what your case closure rate was."

"You're right," Lily agreed softly, "In fact, I asked for the afternoon off so I can meet Andrew early. We're going to play Quidditch. I need to go."

Hugo watched as his cousin left and hoped that things would work out for her.

* * *

Harry's Personal Assistant's face appeared on his desk mirror. "Harry. I have Michael O'Reardon holding for you."

Harry smiled at his PA. "Put him through." After a few seconds, Harry saw his good friend and Head Auror of the Magical Congress of the United States.

"Michael! How are you, my friend? How is Beth? I understand that you've become grandparents yet again. Ginny and I send our best."

Michael O'Reardon smiled at his friend, "Thank you, yes. It seems like I've pulled ahead of you in grandchildren…" His smile vanished and Harry noted the tension in his normally unflappable friend.

"What is it, Michael? What has gone wrong?"

"I have a situation, Harry. I need to talk to you about it. I need your help…"

"What is it? You know I'll do anything I can," Harry told his friend strongly.

"I know. I'd rather not tell you over a mirror. Can I come over today? I'd rather talk to you one -on -one. I have a meeting, but I can be to you at 3 or so."

"Of course. I'll see you at three. Good bye till then." O'Reardon nodded and his image vanished. Harry sat back in his chair and considered his friend's request.

* * *

 

Lily had never enjoyed herself flying more than she did with Andrew Fontana. She was also much impressed with his Quidditch skills.

"You, Mr. Fontana, are the bee's knees on a broom!" Lily exclaimed with a happy laugh.

"Well, I was the Captain of my Quidditch team at Livermorny. I played Seeker. I can't throw to save my life, but I'm darn good at catching things..." Andrew grinned.

"Me too," Lily grinned back. "I guess it's lucky we do what we do."

"Yeah. What do you say we stop for a time and have that picnic lunch? There's something I need to tell you…"

"Ok. Sure." They flew together, landed under a large oak tree, and sat down on a blanket. Lily waited.

"Lily, this will sound crazy, but since I met you, I've never felt more alive in my life and I don't want to lose you; not now. So I need to be honest with you on why I'm here."

Lily felt any defenses he had up fall way. She looked deep into his eyes.

"The full truth is that…" He paused. This was not going to be easy.


	7. Last Will and a Oath

 

Michael O'Reardon walked out of the secure flue connection into the Auror office and smiled at his friend Harry Potter. Harry grabbed his hand and embraced his friend of over 20 years.

"Michael, so good to see you! Welcome to the Ministry of Magic Auror Office. It's been a few years since you've been here."

Michael O'Reardon smiled slightly and as he looked around remarked, "Yes, and it appears you've updated the office. I like it."

Harry led his friend toward his office and along the way stopped to introduce Michael to his staff. Most of the senior staff knew him already.

"Harry, if you don't mind, can our initial discussion be you, me, and Parvati- if you'd like her there?" Harry noticed how serious Michael looked and rather than use his office, he led Michael, into a secure conference room they called the Vault.

At Harry's subtle nod, Parvati followed along.

"So, what's going on, Michael?" Harry decided to dispense with any preamble.

* * *

Lily's stomach began to churn as she looked at the man whom she was rapidly falling in love with. She managed to control her outward appearance, but inside she was a wreck.

"I can't hold back from you, Lily. I won't lie to you. I just ask that you let me explain. I've been fighting a battle with myself since I met you and I'm actually prepared to surrender."

Lily didn't understand what he was trying to say, but she continued to gaze at him.

"I wasn't completely honest about what I do for a living. I used to be a Sheriff investigator, but I'm an Auror, Lily. I work in the New York office, and I'm here against orders trying to find the serial killer you're searching for..."

* * *

"One of my staff has gone rogue. I believe he's in England trying to locate the serial killer you're hunting. The day I called you we finally connected the dots between your case and one of our unsolved cases. We think the serial killer that you're after started in the New York area. The Auror who went rogue hid the information about your case from me. I think he intends to find and assassinate the killer. He was the original investigator on the case, but I had to take him off..."

* * *

Lily stared at Andrew. "Against orders? What do you mean, Andrew? What are you trying to say to me?"

Andrew looked at her sadly. "I'm positive that the serial killer that your office is hunting started in New York. I was the original investigator until I was taken off the case…"

"Why were you taken off the case?" Lily asked breathlessly.

* * *

"Are you certain he's here? What's his name? Why'd you take him off the case?" Harry looked at Michael, concern etched into his face.

"Harry, I need you to understand that this Auror is one of the best in the whole division. He's a good kid and he's also..he's also my godson. His father is a retired Auror and my best friend…The case became very personal…"

* * *

"I was getting close to him, Lily, and the bastard knew it! He started to taunt me; to play with me. Management thought I was too close and couldn't be objective. They took me off the case, but that didn't stop the son of a bitch! Before he vanished he…" Lily could see the rage and pain spilling out of Andrew. "He killed my little sister! She was only 16 years old and he kidnapped her, he tortured her, and finally he killed her! Lily, it destroyed my father. We'd lost my mom the year before, and my sister's death destroyed him. This was three years ago. Finally, the week before I came over, my father died, but before he did, he told me to find and avenge my sister. I told him I would. I made a..."

* * *

"His name is Andrew Fontana. The killer began to tunt Andrew, to make it personal. We decided to take Andrew off the case, hoping it would distract the killer, but it had the opposite effect. Finally, he killed Jennie Fontana, Andrew's younger sister. Her death destroyed Andrew's father. He blamed me and, in his grief, he even blamed Andrew. My friend died about two weeks ago. But the Healer who was present told me that he overheard Andrew's father order Andrew to find who did it and kill him. He made Andrew swear an unbreakable vow to do it."

Harry said softly. "He made his son make an unbreakable vow to murder someone?"

Michael nodded sadly. "Someone actually bonded that?"

Michael shook head. "No. They didn't need to do that. Apparently the father used a very old and poorly understood revenge spell that's unique to the Mediterranean the family is from Italy. It's similar to the standard unbreakable vow, but it's familial, more like a blood oath. Our spell researchers are investigating it as we speak. We need to find Andrew! I can't let him destroy his life, and I know in my heart that the man his father was would agree. Can you help me, Harry?"

* * *

"On his deathbed I swore something like a unbreakable vow, a blood oath, a spell from the Old Country. The night he'd died was the first time I'd spoken to my father in months. I was prepared to do anything, I think…"

Lily felt like she was in free fall, but she tried desperately to focus on helping Andrew. "What happens if you don't carry out the vow, the oath?" Her mind rebelled at hearing his answer, but she knew she must listen.

"I don't know. Nobody does. If it's like the unbreakable curse I'll die and yet if I carry it out I'll lose my freedom; maybe my life, too. Lily, I should never had started with you and I should never had gotten you involved in this. I'm so sorry! I'm not scared to die, Lily, but I know what I did was wrong, and if my father had been in his right mind, he would agree. In our grief, we made a bargain with the devil...I just don't want to hurt you, but to be honest, you kept me sane this past week. I know I can catch the killer! I know it and that's what I decided to do. To catch him and bring him to justice no matter the consequences."

"I know you didn't intend to hurt me, and honestly, even if I'd known the truth from the moment we met, I'd not do anything different. I love you...even if a week is all we get together. I understand, though. My best friend and her husband were murdered by this animal! I'll help you find him."

Andrew clung to Lily as she cried in his arms.

"I love you too, Lily. No matter what, I'll love you forever…"

* * *

Harry sat dazed by the tale. He glanced at Parvati and saw the horror in her eyes. "Of course we'll help. Do you think Andrew will carry it out?"

"I'd like to think no, but what would anybody do in a similar situation? I sure as hell don't know!"

Harry made a decision. "Parvati, later-arrange an "All Hands" meeting. Right now, call just the qualified staff. I'll contact Hermione and have her and the High Sheriff attend. They can coordinate the Sheriff's response." Parvati nodded and withdrew.

* * *

Darkness was falling around Lily and Andrew. After their declaration they'd sat in silence, unsure what to do next.

Andrew began, "I appreciate your help Lily, but we're not 16; we're professionals. I'm a rogue American Auror planning to assassinate someone residing here, even if he is a monster. I'll come quietly if you take me into custody…" Andrew smiled weairly at Lily as he considered how crazy and absurd life could be. He waited to see what she would do.

"Well, then, Andrew Fontana, you leave me no choice but to say you are under arrest on suspicion of plotting an assassination. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. I'm taking you into custody. "

Lily reached out her hand to Andrew who took it and vanished with her.


	8. Truth by Morning Light

 

Michael O'Reardon gazed at the assembled British Aurors in turn as he briefed them on his godson's plight. He wondered what they might be forced to do to stop Andrew.

"So that's the situation. I honestly don't know what Andrew Fontana's state of mind is, but without knowing the full effects of the blood oath, we should assume that he's being partly controlled by it." Michael glanced at Harry who stood next to him.

"We're going to keep moving forward with the serial killer case, but we need to run a parallel operation to find and stop Fontana. Kat, since you're our expert on undercover operations, I think you might have the best chance of finding him." Harry nodded toward Kat and she inclined her head in response. "Okay. You're dismissed…" he finished.

Hermione walked up to Harry and Michael. "Have we found out anything about the blood oath yet?"

"No, we've been asking in Italy about it, but so far no responses. Why? Do you have a thought about it, Hermione?" Michael tensely asked the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hermione inclined her head toward Harry's office. "Let's use your office, Harry." She led them inside and turned to face the two Head Aurors.

"I don't have anything concrete or backed up by research…"

"And yet you're sure enough in your thoughts to hazard a guess, Hermione," Harry observed to his friend and the smartest witch he knew.

Hermione simply stared at the pair.

"Ok," Michael began, "what did you find out?"

"I didn't find the exact spell used, but I was able to find an account of a similar one in a medieval manuscript. It was a diary of an English wizard who'd been traveling in Spain, Italy, and Greece. Anyway, he describes a blood oath, a revenge spell, similar to the unbreakable vow- always between two people, and normally related by blood. I still don't know what would happen if the oath is not carried out, but the account did mention that the person who accepted the oath would began to find an increasing urge to complete his or her mission."

Michael O'Reardon momentary covered his mouth and looked away. He shook his head sadly and asked, "Is there a counter spell?"

The moment Hugo Weasley heard about the American Auror, his heart dropped. He watched as Michael O'Reardon and his Uncle Harry followed his mother into Harry's office. Lily hadn't reported for work (in theory all the trainees were off today, but in the past she had always come in); nobody had heard from her since she'd left the office to go on her date. Hugo always kept Lily's confidences, but he also had a responsibility to his boss and his team. He knew what he had to do; he had no choice now, and family and friendship would have to wait. He walked determinedly toward the Head Auror's office.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing there isn't. I'll keep researching it and hopefully your spell researchers will find something."

They were interrupted from further discussion by a knock at the door. All three turned to see a very nervous and uncomfortable-looking Hugo. Harry gestured for him to enter and, as he did so, his gaze flicked between his mother, uncle, and Michael O'Reardon. Finally, he focused on Harry Potter.

"Harry, I'm worried about Lily. I'm almost positive that the man she's been seeing this week is Fontana." Hugo saw the confusion in his uncle's eyes. "I only found out for certain she was seeing somebody yesterday. According to her, they met by accident while in Diagon Alley. It's serious...  _very_ serious. Lily admitted to me that she was falling in love with Fontana and it appeared as though the feeling was mutual. "

Harry sat at his desk tiredly. He was trying to control his emotions, not to jump to conclusions...to have faith in his daughter. "She's off, isn't she?"

Hugo nodded.

"Has anybody heard from her?"

Hugo shook his head no.

"Michael," Harry looked at his friend with concern. "You know Andrew better than anybody. Would he manipulate Lily? Use her to get close to the perp?"

Michael O'Reardon met his friend's gaze. "Like I said, Harry, I don't know what this spell might have done to him, but even the Imperius Curse doesn't completely control the victim, and a strong person can resist it. Andrew is strong and given some of the unique challenges we face, our Aurors are trained to resist torture and mind control. With that said, Andrew would do what he had to to get the job done..."

"I trust that Lily would do the right thing, but if my early career is any indication, there is a strong tendency in the family to bend the rules," Harry observed wearily. Hermione raised a eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Okay. We keep looking for the serial killer, Andrew, and now Lily. I'm taking on that final mission myself…"

Hermione and the two Aurors stared at Harry in concern, but his face gave away nothing. Yet, under his calm surface, he boiled with turmoil.

* * *

Lily watched Andrew as he slept in her bed. The morning light flooded her flat and the shadows played across the floor and walls of her small bedroom. He'd only been asleep a few hours, and most of the night he'd been wracked by horrible nightmares of his sister, father, and the horrible mission he'd accepted. She felt no sympathy for the perpetrator, but everybody was entitled to presumed innocence, including the creature who had killed so many. Andrew was entitled to the benefit of the doubt, too, but he'd insisted that she probe his mind anyway. He was not deliberately trying to deceive her, she found. Yet she saw that he was not alone in his mind: a darkness, a malevolent presence, was watching him and her, and trying to nudge Andrew to toward his goal. Right now, Andrew hadn't needed to push back, but Lily felt that if he did, the shadow inside would push back even harder. How far would she go? How far  _could_ she go? She loved him, wanted to help him, and she felt it too-the urge for revenge.

"You're even more beautiful when you're thinking. An amazing thought since you were already off the beauty scale..."

Lily's brown eyes focused on Andrew's blue ones and she smiled. "You really do know what to say to a girl. You are quite the rollercoaster, Mr. Fontana. I knew there were hidden depths to you, but…"

"But a seek and destroy mission wasn't one of those depths? So how long have I been asleep?" Andrew noticed that he was mostly undressed. "I hate admitting this, but I have no memory of last night. We didn't...?"

Lily's face reddened slightly and she shook her head no. "We didn't, not yet. After I probed your mind I knew you needed to sleep, but the nightmares started, and I finally gave you a sleeping draught. How long have you had them?"

"Since my dad died and yes- they  _are_  getting worse." Andrew tried to focus his mind away from Lily's bare legs and what the open neck of her short nightdress revealed of her breasts. He looked at her hesitantly.

"Perhaps we should get dressed and decide what our next move should be...on the case, that is." In spite of his hesitation, Andrew moved slowly toward Lily. She was an irresistible lure.

Lily backed away from him, but the edge of her bed forced her to lay back. "Dressed? Spoilsport!"

Andrew moved over her and they began to kiss.

* * *

Ginny looked at her husband as he slowly put on his uniform from her perch on their bed.

"Far be it from me to interfere in an active Auror operation, but I think you should give Lily, and, by default, Andrew Fontana, the benefit of the doubt. It isn't the fact that an American Auror has gone "rogue" that's bothering you- it's that your daughter finally found a man who could actually be "The One." You've never liked any of her boyfriends..."

"You're daft! That has nothing to do with it. She's just a trainee...She…" Harry tried to glare at his wife, but, as she always did, Ginny knew his thoughts better than he often did himself. Calling her daft was a mistake.

"Daft am I?" Ginny folded her arms and her gaze scorched her husband. "So says the man who qualified in a year and was running active operations after six months in training. Lily could be qualified right now. You just spread the training out. I say again you need to trust her and not go in all 'I'm Harry Potter' mode. She'll ask for help when she's ready."

Harry hated fighting with his wife and despised emotional unpleasantness. He knew that Ginny was right to a point. He tended to have a blind spot for his daughter where her relationships were concerned. She was also right that Lily, and the other trainees for that matter, were likely good enough to be qualified after a year and half. The next six months simply allowed them to put the finishing touches on their skills.

Harry sighed and stared at his wife. Her use of the "I'm Harry Potter" pejorative was unfair, although in his youth tact hadn't always come easy to him. He'd gone in head first and often without thinking of the consequences.

"I should not have called you daft- I'm sorry. You may be correct. How do you suggest I handle this situation?" Harry decided to force his wife's hand. If he had no acceptable solution, then perhaps she would.

"She needs to know where things stand. That we know about her and Andrew and that she has an opportunity to explain herself. Maybe if their feeling are as strong as Hugo suspects, Lily could keep Andrew from going too far: love is, after all, the strongest magic. I'll get in touch with her, but beyond that point, I think it should be between you and Lily."

* * *

"So," Lily began as she walked with Andrew in the park by her flat, "you think the perp is working in a job that would put him in contact with the couples?"

"Yes: a bartender, waitstaff, florist or any service job. They would be so unforgettable that they'd be ignored and forgotten. I think that's part of their rage; they feel unnoticed. What we need to do is find the link between the couples. There  _is_ one-I'm sure of it."

"Why do you think they've come to England? Seems odd for them to leave America and come to a foreign country unless they are familiar with England. "

Andrew smiled at Lily's insight and squeezed her hand. "Give the lady a prize! You're right. I don't think English is his first language, but I'm not sure where he's from. I agree that he has some familiarity with England."

"You seem pretty sure it's a he-why?" Lily pursed her lips as she gazed up at Andrew.

"He wrote me letters and some of them were very misogynistic, but the thing is…" Andrew led Lily toward a park bench and he positioned himself so he could look at her. She smoothed her skirt and waited for him to continue.

"This will sound crazy, but I think there's more than one killer. A man and a woman…"

Lily broke into his musings. "What?! The couple that murders together stays together?"

"Something like that. When I was first investigating the male killer, I became aware of an unsolved case here… A suspected Black Widow killer. Have you heard of it?"

Lily thought back over her course work and slowly nodded. "Sounds familiar. There were four male victims and each was stabbed with a cursed dagger. Evidence pointed to female killer, with the victims having sex with her just before they were killed. What connects the two killers?"

"One difference between your case and my original case is that two of the Wizards were killed by a cursed dagger. There was evidence of sex, but no copycat. I think the Black Widow hated something about these men and her partner's plan wasn't good enough for her. She wanted more. Predators don't come from nothing. If you look hard enough, there is always something before the event you're investigating. The Muggles often find signs of sociopathic tendencies in childhood. We're so behind them in so many ways. Magic doesn't make you any more or less human. Human nature is human nature and evil is evil."

"So does this make it easier or harder for us to find them?" Lily wanted to know.

Andrew shrugged and they both watched as a tall, athletic Muggle woman in bright and garish running clothes ran past them. They watched as she disappeared from sight.

Then they, too, faded into the background.


End file.
